Filling devices of this type are illustrated e.g. in EP 1 495 997 B1. These filling devices are so-called chainless filling devices for food products. They are designated chainless filling devices in order to define them over the general art. In the prior art there are continuous drive filling devices, in particular configured as a chain at which the support elements are attached and are fed through the device.
In the art that is pertinent to the invention the invention and in which the recited EP 1 495 997 B1 is disposed, there is an arrangement of the support devices at one another in the broadest sense, at least in one of the main elements. Coupling of the support elements through a common endless drive device, however, is not provided.
EP 1 495 997 B1 instead describes a device in which the support elements with their faces oriented towards one another are arranged at one another and are pushed through at least one of the main elements without being connected. Thus, different drive modes are disclosed like e.g. a drive through a linear piston or a worm drive.
Besides closed lateral elements through which the cell plates are moved on arcuate rails from the upper main element into the lower main element and back, EP 1 495 997 B1 also illustrates two elevators forming the lateral elements in which the support elements are inserted into continuously circulating receivers and moved between the main elements.
The elevators illustrated in EP 1 495 997 B1 have a rather complex mechanical configuration, so there is a need for a filling device that provides a lateral element with a simpler configuration for a device configured as recited supra.